


Liian kulunut (Vancouver)

by Vilna



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Destroy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kaidanin äiti on aarre, M/M, Post-Canon, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilna/pseuds/Vilna
Summary: Shepard toipuu hitaasti, vähitellen, pala palalta, ruumiin jäsen kerrallaan. On täynnä arpikudosta, sisältä ja ulkoa.





	Liian kulunut (Vancouver)

**I**

Maailma ei tuhoutunut ja ehkä siksi John Shepard herää tänään.

Kaidan istuu hänen vierellään sairaalassa, nojaa vasten epämukavaa muovituolia ja pitää kädestä kiinni. Kädestä, jossa on valkoinen kipsi ja jota särkee niin pirusti, että Shepard puree hampaitaan yhteen. Kaikkea särkee ja hän näkee vain yhdellä silmällä, kun yrittää pitkästä aikaa nähdä valoa. Kurkussa rahisee. Sormet eivät taivu. Hän ei voi edes liikkua.

Mutta Kaidan on hänen vierellään. Shepard kääntää päänsä katsoakseen tätä. Tämän silmät ovat suljetut, nukkuu kai. Shepard rakastaa tätä miestä, mutta nyt hänen sydämensä lyö vain tyhjää kun hän ei tuntisi. Vaikka totta kai hän tuntee. Shepard on vain niin väsynyt.

Hän katselee ympärilleen sairaalahuoneessa. Hän on kai Maassa, ikkunasta ei paista sisään keinovaloa. Sairaalassa ei tuoksu mikään muu paitsi Kaidan. Hän tuoksu tutulle, rauhoittavalle, lämpimälle. Nukkuu vieläkin.

Shepard haparoi vähän aikaa ennen kuin löytää sängyn laidasta napin, josta painaa. Hänen asentonsa kohenee sängyn liikkumisen tahdissa. Viereisellä pöydällä on nuutuneita kukkia, Kaidan ei ole kai muistanut vaihtaa niiden vettä. Shepard kurottaa ottamaan niiden vierestä vesilasin ja juo sen kerralla tyhjäksi. Suu kuivuu heti, kun neste on virrannut kurkun läpi.

Kaidan liikahtaa paikoillaan ennen kuin avaa silmänsä vähän kerrallaan kuin ei kestäisi ikkunasta paistavaa aurinkoa. Katsoo Shepardia, näkee tämän olevan hereillä. 

”John”, hän sanoo sitten. Hymyilee.

*

Se vie aikaa. Se parantuminen.

Hänet on jälleen kerran koottu uudelleen. Eri tavalla kuin Cerburus teki sen, mutta hänessä on enemmän metallia kuin lihasta tai luuta. Hän on kuin joku saatanan kyborgi. Lääkäri (ihminen) selittää jotain paskapuhetta Shepardille, joka ei kunnolla jaksa kuunnella. Kaidan kuuntelee senkin edestä, nyökkäilee.

Shepardissa on arpia, eikä hän tajua miksi vitussa kukaan ei korjannut niitä samalla, kun teki hänet uudestisyntyneeksi.

Hänellä ei ole kuitenkaan mitään muuta kuin aikaa.

*

Shepard ei pysty vielä kävelemään. Hän tarvitsee pyörätuolia. Kuselle mentäessä jonkun tukemaan, kun ei pysy pystyssä ilman apua. Yleensä se on Kaidan, joka on vielä(kin) kärsivällinen. Hän vie hänet pyörätuolilla (Shepard vihaa sitä, vihaa vihaa vihaa) ulos aurinkoon, joka jaksaa yhä paistaa kaiken sen jälkeen.

Maapallo on kuitenkin. Rikki. Tuhottu. Voipunut. On kulunut kaksi ja puoli kuukautta, ja Shepard nukkui niistä 64 päivää. Korjaustöitä on vähän aloitettu, heiveröisesti, mutta kuinka tällaisen jälkeen kukaan eloonjäänyt ei muista sotaa, kun katsoo tätä maisemaa.

He ovat Lontoossa ja jossain kaukana näkyy Big Benin rauniot. Se pysyi pystyssä niin pitkään ja nyt siitä ei ole enää mitään jäljellä niin kuin ei Shepardistakaan.

Kaidan koskettaa hänen hartiaansa. Osuu juuri mustelman kohdalle ja aiheuttaa tylppää kipua. Shepard nauttii siitä.

Me ollaan vielä elossa, Kaidan muistuttaa, mutta Shepard vain ajattelee olevansa elävä kuollut. Kuin jokin niistä Maan vanhoista filmeistä. Dead Before Dawn. Hän on nähnyt sen kolmesti, viimeisellä kerralla hänen jalkansa olivat olleet Kaidanin sylissä ja pää kaulan juuressa. Kaidan oli suukottanut hänen ohimoaan, ja Shepard muistaa kosteat huulet painautuneena ihoa vasten. Ja myöhemmin hänet Kaidanin sylissä, paljaat reidet jalkojen välissä ja hien otsalla.

Mutta nyt he ovat täällä. Kai tarpeeksi elossa saadakseen olla onnellisia.

Shepard toipuu hitaasti, vähitellen, pala palalta, ruumiin jäsen kerrallaan. On täynnä arpikudosta, sisältä ja ulkoa.

Kaidan pysyy vieressä silti, mikä on jo itsestään käsittämätöntä.

Shepard ei kai osaa olla kunnolla kiitollinen, on liian kulunut sellaiseen.

*

Hän on kuukauden jälkeen vieläkin sairaalassa.

Päivät ovat aina vitun samanlaisia: nukkuminen, vessa, aamiainen, vessa, nukkuminen, lounas, vessa. Kaidan.

Hän herää yleensä hiestä märkänä. Näkee niin paljon painajaisia. Hän muistaa jälleen Ashleyn, jonka oli melkein jo ehtinyt unohtaa. Tuntee syyllisyyttä. Muistaa Ashleyn vihjailevat katseet ja suorapuheisen flirtin. Shepard muistaa oman kömpelyytensä, kun ei tiennyt miten sanoa, että ei ole sillä tavalla kiinnostunut naisista. Tai muutenkaan komennuksensa alaisista

Kaidan tuli myöhemmin, ihan lopussa ja oli isoin poikkeus Shepardin elämässä. Toivo oli jo kuolemaisillaan Shepardin mielessä, kunnes Kaidan loi vähän happea hänen kylmyyttä hohkaaviin keuhkoihinsa, oli edes joku syy elää ja yrittää.

Shepard muistaa ne ajat, mutta ei enää tiedä miltä se tuntui. Hän on kuluttanut merkityksensä jo loppuun. Hän pelasti maailman, mutta millä hinnalla?

(John muistaa Akuzen. Ehkä tämä on samanlaista kuin Akuzen jälkeen.)

Kipua. Shepard on kuin yksi iso mustelma, mutta on kai jo haalentunut keltaiseksi. Sattuu kuitenkin, jos sitä painaisi ihoa vasten peukalolla.

Hänen jaloissaan ei ole tuntoa.

*

Liara tulee käymään. Itkee.

”Voi Shepard.”

Sitten Tali. Itkee.

”Shepard! Olen niin onnellinen, että olet kunnossa.”

Garrus. Nauraa.

”Olet kyllä yksi sisukas paskiainen, Shepard.”

(Kaidan kutsuu häntä Johniksi.)

EDI:iä ei enää ole, mutta Joker lähettää sairaanhoitajan mukana sarkastisia terveisiä ja postikortin Citadelistä. Hänen surunsa on musertavaa, ja Shepard muistaa jälleen kerran olleensa itsekäs. Hän ei voi edes sanoa, että muita vaihtoehtoja ei ollut.

Hän on niin väsynyt.

Kaidan on hänen ajatuksissaan yötä päivää. Ne rullaavat hitaampaa tahtia. Shepard katsoo käsiään ja palanutta lihaa. Hän on niin toivottaman _ruma_. (Myöhemmin saa tietää, että leikkaukset ovat vielä kesken ja että hän tulee palautumaan melkein ennalleen.) Kaidan ei vielä tunne häntä sisältä ja ulkoa kokonaan, vaikka sanookin rakastavansa. Hän on kiitollinen, että he ovat elossa, mutta John katsoo itseään, katsoo Maata ja epäilee. Tällaistako on olla puolikuollut?

Shepard muuttaa ensin käsitystä itsestään ja sitten Kaidanista.

*

Ne sairaanhoitajat ja lääkärit kutsuvat häntä komentaja Shepardiksi.

Hän ei ole ollut sellainen enää vähään aikaan.

Joskus John Shepard miettii itsensä satuttamista.

*

Kuluu vielä kolme kuukautta.

Leikkaukset ovat vähitellen ohi. Hän ei vieläkään pysty kävelemään, mutta pystyy käymään kusella ilman kenenkään apua. Ei tarvitse enää pyörätuolia. Hänellä on nyt kepit. Liha ei enää paista kipsien alta. Hän katsoo omnityökalustaan filmejä, kun ei enää nukuta niin paljon. Hän näkee nyt kahdella silmällä ja sydän syrjällään, kun Kaidan valvoo hänen vuoteensa ääressä ja kysyy aina välillä tarvitseeko hän jotain.

On kai aika miettiä tulevaisuutta. Heillä on aikaa vaikka mihin.

He puhuvat eläkepäivistä ja minne mennä seuraavaksi:

”Voisimme jäädä tännekin. Lontooseen”, Kaidan sanoo, mutta Shepard ei halua enää katsella tätä kaupunkia, kun on jo liian kauan nähnyt sen sairaalan ikkunoiden läpi. Ja Lontoo oli se, joka kolhiintui pahiten.

”Pariisi. Varsova. Helsinki. New York.”

Ei ei ei ei.

He katsovat toisiaan, mittailevat katseillaan. Hymyilevät sitten; ei kai ole muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin tämä:

”Vancouver.”

**II**

Shepard ei ole koskaan käynyt Vancouverissa, mutta muistaa, miten Kaidan kuvaili English Bayta.

Kaunis näkymä.

Sitä se on.

 

Kaidanin äiti, rouva Alenko, halaa Shepardia, kun he näkevät ensimmäisen kerran.

He saapuvat pihaan, Kaidan matkalaukkujen ja Shepard keppien kanssa, seisovat hetken aikaa ulkona vain katsoakseen Kaidanin lapsuudenkotia. Linnut visertävät ja aurinko paistaa ilottomasti, Shepardin jalkaa särkee, ja hän nojaa hetkellistä Kaidanin kylkeä vasten. 

Kaidanin käsivarsi sulkee hänet syleilyyn alaselän kohdalta, vähän hankalasti, kun kepit ovat tiellä. Kaidan on pidempi kuin Shepard, hän joutuu kumartumaan hieman alemmas. 

Se talo on kai rakennettu ennen löytöä Marsista, se on vanhanaikainen ja nelikulmion mallinen. Valkoiset maalista rappeutuneet seinät ja ulko-ovessa on vielä ovikellokin. Kaidan huokaisee, vähän raskaasti. Ehkä muistelee isäänsä.

”Tervetuloa Vancouveriin”, hän sanoo ja hieroo John Shepardin N7:n hupparin peittämää alaselkää kämmenellään. Shepard haluaisi vähän lyödä sen pois. Tähän kohtaan Vancouveria ne eivät ole koskeneet, Shepard huomaa sen heti.

”Voi teitä poikia”, rouva Alenko sanoo harmaat hiukset nutturalla. Hän itkee hieman. Kyyneleitä silmissään hän halaa Shepardia pitkään (vaikka he eivät ole edes nähneet toisiaan ennen), melkein pidempään kuin Kaidania ja hymyilee sitten hieman surullisesti. Shepard hymyilee takaisin pakotetusti takaisin, ei kai osaa hymyillä enää aidosti.

Hän miettii, onko Kaidan kertonut.

Rouva Alenko ei kuitenkaan sano enää mitään, tarttuu vain käsikynkästä Kaidania suunnaten sisään taloon. Shepard on askeleen jäljessä sauvoineen.

Se on kodikas. Ei kovinkaan moderni, tavarat ovat antiikkia ja varmasti olleet kalliita. Shepard vilkaisee rouva Alenkon takaraivoa. Hän miettii tämän elämää, aviomies ja poika molemmat avaruudessa. On varmasti ollut yksinäistä. Kaidan sanoi, että äitinsä oli haltioissaan kuullessaan, että Kaidan palaa kotiin.

Kaidan ei maininnut, mitä rouva Alenko sanoi Shepardista.

”Pullaa? Kahvia, keksejä?”

Rouva Alenko suuntaa keittiöön ja alkaa availla kai umpimähkään kaappeja. On ehkä hermostunut.

”Äiti”, Kaidan sanoo ja ottaa äitinsä kädet omiinsa, ”rauhoitu.”

Rouva Alenko huokaisee. Nousee varpailleen ja työntää Kaidanin kiharoita otsalta sivummalle. ”Anteeksi. Minä vain… Olen odottanut tätä hetkeä.”

Shepard ymmärtää, mutta ei tiedä mitä sanoa. Ei sitä häneltä edes odoteta; Kaidan kumartuu halaamaan äitiään uudelleen.

”Minä olen taas tässä.”

Shepardin ohimolla valuu hiki. Hänen pitäisi kai päästä istumaan. Hän kompuroi etukenoon ja toinen kepeistä kalahtaa parketille.

”John!”

Kaidan on samassa hänen vierellään ja auttaa hänet istumaan. Rouva Alenko luo häneen huolestuneen silmäyksen ja menee sitten keittämään kahvia.

”Kaikki okei?” Kaidan kysyy ja tapaa Shepardin sormet omillaan ruokapöydällä.

Shepard vetää kätensä rintaansa vasten.

”Joo”, hän murahtaa, eikä Kaidan kysy uudestaan.

*

He nukkuvat Kaidanin vanhassa huoneessa.

Rouva Alenko on pedannut heille pedin 120 senttiseen sänkyyn valmiiksi, ja he joutuvat nukkumaan aivan kiinni toisissaan, että mahtuvat. Kun Kaidanin silmät ovat suljetut, Shepard katsoo ikkunasta yötä. Näkyy syysillan tähtiä, eikä Shepard ole pitkään aikaan nähnyt niitä Maasta käsin. Hän ei tiedä, haluaako enää takaisin avaruuteen ja siksi hän on täällä, Vancouverissa, elämänsä miehen kanssa.

Jalkaa särkee tämä asento; hän on kyljellään, Kaidanin käsivarsi vatsan ympärillä. Näin he aina nukkuvat, vaikka se ei enää tuo samanlaista tunnetta. Turvallisuutta. Tai ei. Ei se ollut sitä. Levollisuutta.

Kaidan herää, muttei kysy onko kaikki hyvin, mistä Shepard on kiitollinen. Hän ei ehkä kestäisi sitä enää.

Hän ei kysy mitään. Kaidan on vain siinä. Lähellä.

Shepard kääntyy vaivalloisesti, jotta he olisivat kasvokkain. Polvi on hassussa asennossa, sattuu, mutta hän ei anna sen häiritä.

”Hei”, John kuiskaa, antaa kätensä hiipiä Kaidanin kasvoille. Hän kutittaa etusormella niitä kahta luomea tämän kulmakarvan alapuolella. Kaidan hymyilee.

”Hei.”

John suutelee Kaidania. Painautuu vaatien lähemmäksi. 

Kaidan peruuttaa aikeissaan. Työntää Johnia hartioista taaksepäin katsoakseen silmiin. 

”Oletko nyt aivan varma?”

Shepard haluaisi huutaa, että no vittu olen, saatana, mutta John vain nyökkää. Ei hymyile, mutta Kaidan tuntee hänet. Kuitenkin tietää, että Shepard ei ole muuttunut. Tietää toki myös, että Shepardin on vaikea myöntää heikkouksiaan, on aina ollut.

”Miten jalka?”

Shepard tuijottaa Kaidania. Kohottaa kulmakarvaansa. ”Jos sinä olet päällä.”

Kaidan ensin katsoo ensin pitkään, tutkien, ennen kuin virnistää. Se on levein hymy, jonka John on nähnyt pitkään, pitkään aikaan. Ei ainakaan sen jälkeen, kun hänet uudistettiin. ”Ai no _sitten_.”

Kaidan hamuilee huulillaan Johnin kaulaa, ja John huokaisee voipuneena. Hampaanjälkiä ja mustelmia. Hänellä oli ikävä niitä. He eivät ole naineet Kaidanin kanssa kertaakaan sen jälkeen, kun hän pääsi pois sairaalasta. Kaidan haluaa olla varovainen, Shepard haluaisi olla kärsivällinen. Mutta tätä hän on odottanut.

Kaidan yrittää vetää Johnin teepaidan pois tämän päältä, mutta John jää kaula-aukkoon jumiin. He nauravat, kun John rimpuilee päästäkseen irti. Kaidan puree Johnin alahuulta, käsi valuu pakaralle. John silittää Kaidanin yössä kiharia hiuksia, sivelee peukalolla kulmakarvaa. Muistaa jälleen miten rakastaa.

”Mitä?” Kaidan kysyy hymyillen, ja John tietää, että hänen oma ilmeensä on paljon puhuva.

”Ei mitään”, hän sanoo. Ääni on pehmeä. Kaidanin hymyssä on hippusellinen valoa.

”Käy selällesi”, Kaidan sanoo sitten ja kierähtää pois Johnin alta. Shepard ei ole ikinä pitänyt tästä asennosta seksistä, jos Kaidan nai häntä niin hän on silti päällä. Mutta nyt se ei tunnu mitenkään väkinäiseltä tai turhan romanttiselta.

He ovat siinä. Yhdessä. Elossa.

Vasta nyt Shepard alkaa tajuta sen.

Polvea särkee.

Kaidan kohottautuu hänen ylleen. Huolehtii, että asento on mukava ennen kuin ottaa Johnin käteensä. ”Pidän sinusta huolen”, hän lupaa. Virnistää. John oli kaivannut sitä virnettä. Sitä hän ei ole kunnolla vähään aikaan nähnyt, kun ei ole itsekään osannut hymyillä. Tuntuu siltä kuin hän katsoisi heitä, Johnia ja Kaidania, joltain vanhalta filminauhalta. Kuinka he makaavat tässä sängyllä ja hymyilevät toisilleen.

John nauraa. Ääni on vieras ja vaimea. Milloin hän on viimeksi nauranut, iäisyyksiä sitten. ”Hiljaa.”

Kaidanilla on naurunryppyjä. Kun hänen huulensa kaartuvat, silmät siristyvät ja ne tulevat esiin. Hän polvistuu sängyn laidalle ja avaa yöpöydän laatikon. Vaseliinia. 

”Ota mukava asento, komentaja”, Kaidan sanoo, ja kostuttaa sormensa.

”Minä sanoin, että hiljaa”, John sanoo, mutta lause muuttuu huokaukseksi kesken kaiken. Hänen kyntensä repivät lakanaa. ”Vittu.”

Kaidan valmistelee hänet. Hän on hellä ja kärsivällinen, kuulostelee jokaista Johnin äännähdystä, jos löytyisi kipua. Shepard nostaa päätään. ”Vauhtia jo.”

”Kärsivällisyys on hyve”, Kaidan sanoo ja naksauttaa kieltään. ”Mutta hyvä on sitten.”

Kaidan työntyy sisään, syvälle. John tunnustelee itseään. Ei mieti polveaan, vaikka siihen sattuu. Kaidan hengittää huulille, liikahtaa hänen sisällään. John taittuu melkein kaksin kerroin, ja se sattuu. Sattuu niin vitusti. Mutta hän ei sano mitään, yrittää vain rentoutua.

”Olet ihan jäykkä”, Kaidan sanoo ja hidastaa lanteidensa liikettä. ”Sattuuko?”

Shepard puree hammasta, kiskoo Kaidania itseään vasten. Runnoo sitten huulensa vasten Kaidanin omia saadakseen tämän hiljenemään. Kaidan irrottautuu hänen otteestaan ja näyttää hieman huolestuneelta. Ei kuitenkaan sano mitään ja hyvä niin. He liikkuvat tandemissa, Kaidan puskee ja John työntää vastaan.

John huohottaa. Sattuu, mutta tuntuu hyvältä, ei osaa sanoa kumpi on se hallitsevampi tunne. Hän ei ole rikki. Hän on kokonainen; Kaidan tekee hänet kokonaiseksi. Hän on tässä. Elää hetkessä. Ei muista kuolemaa – 

välähdyksiä. Kirkunaa. Kuolemaa. Se pieni poika, jolla ei ollut tulevaisuutta.

John Shepard pudistaa päätään ja sulkee silmänsä. Hän tuntee veltostuvansa.

Kaidan lopettaa hitaat työntönsä. ”John”, hän kuiskaa. Silittää tämän rintaa ja tunnuslevykorua. ”Kaikki okei?”

Shepard tuijottaa sitä Kaidanin huoneen paneelikattoa. Häntä katsoo takaisin kokonainen maalattu avaruus. Shepard voi kuvitella sen; Kaidanin pienenä poikana, ehkä seitsenvuotiaana, maalaamassa isänsä kanssa huoneen kattoa. Isän sanovan, että joskus vielä sinäkin. Joskus vielä sinäkin olet siellä, tähtien lomassa.

Kaidan vetäytyy ulos ja rojahtaa Shepardin viereen sängylle. Shepard on puoliksi Kaidanin alla, he ovat niin lähekkäin ja se sänky on niin pieni. He molemmat huokaisevat, Shepard sydän syrjällään. Tuntuu kuin se olisi jonkun kiven alla, eikä ole nähnyt pitkään aikaan päivänvaloa.

”Ei se mitään”, Kaidan sanoo, vaikka Shepard ei edes pyytänyt anteeksi. Ei kai tällaisesta asiasta voi edes pyytää. Shepard sulkee silmänsä, kun häpeä valtaa hänet. Vitun vittu. Hän on niin vitun rikki sittenkin; ei voi enää edes naida.

”Joku toinen päivä sitten.”

Shepard sulkee silmänsä, kääntää kylkeä. Joku toinen päivä. 

Kaidan pukee teepaidan takaisin ylleen, istuu vähän aikaan sängyn reunalla. Katsoo sitä avaruutta katossa. 

Shepard miettii, miksi edes olla enää hengissä.

*

Jonakin aamuna Shepard istuu ulkona kostealla nurmikolla sukkasillaan, kun Kaidan ei ole vielä herännyt. Tämä tykkää nukkua nykyään myöhään, herätä puolilta päivin, kun Shepard suukottaa poskea ja ehkä tarjoaa aamukahviakin. Alliancella ei nukuttu ja ne vuodet olivat pitkiä.

Shepard tuijottaa aamun valossakin heikkoa kuunsirppiä. Miettii, miltä tuntuisi olla siellä taas. Hän ei kaipaa sitä, Shepard huomaa. Se oli puuduttavaa keholle ja mielelle. Kulutti niin, ettei jäänyt oikein mitään jäljelle kuin pelkkä mitäänsanomaton kuori, jolla ei riittänyt edes käyttötarkoitusta.

Shepard istuu siinä vielä hetken. Hänen sukkansa ovat märät aamukasteesta.

*

Rouva Alenko leipoo aina piirakkaa sunnuntain kahville.

Marjapiirakkaa. Joskus omenaakin. Rouva Alenko on traditionaalinen nainen; hän ei enää paljoa välitä siitä, mitä hänen kotinsa ulkopuolella tapahtuu, vaikka aviomies ja poika olivatkin muilla mailla, linnunradalla ja sen ulkopuolella. Rouva Alenko lukee vain uutisia, ei edes omnityökalustaan vaan ihan paperilta. Shepard ei edes tiennyt, että sanomalehtiä edes enää tehtiin.

Shepard pitää rouva Alenkosta. Hänen lähellään pimeys ei ole niin vaativaa. Hän ei ollut ollut koskaan osa sitä pimeyttä. Kaidan oli ja ehkä siksi joskus Shepard meinaa tukehtua hänet nähdessään.

Puut, haavat, helisevät tuulessa pihalla. Shepard tuijottaa ikkunasta ja miettii, miltä tuntuu olla kuolevainen. Hän on alkanut olla sinut sen asian kanssa. Ennen tätä kaikkea kuoleminen oli – Shepard pudistaa päätään, kun rouva Alenko tarjoaa mustikkapiiraan jämiä.

Kaidan ei kai edes jaksa enää näyttää huolestuneelta. Hän on antanut Johnin olla, on tottunut ajatukseen, että kaikelle ei ole ratkaisua. Ympyrällä ei ole alkua.

Rouva Alenkon kuppi kalahtaa osuessaan pöytään. Shepard nostaa katseensa.

”John”, rouva Alenko sanoo. Hymyilee, mutta siinä on jotain vaisua. ”Otatko lisää piirakkaa?”

Shepard pudistaa jälleen päätään. ”Ei kiitos, rouva Alenko.”

”Voi poika-kulta, kuinka monta kertaa minun täytyy muistuttaa. Kutsu minua Theresaksi.”

”Ehkä muutaman kerran vielä.”

Shepard hymyilee, ihan vähän vain. Se melkein sattuu, kun huulet pakottuvat ylöspäin. Hänen vieressään Kaidanin otsalla on ryppyjä. Kukaan ei oikeastaan sano mitään. Theresa käy istumaan pöydän ääreen ja näpertää pitsiliinaa sormiensa välissä. Näyttää siltä, että jokin vaivaa häntä.

”Kuinka kauan te vielä aiotte olla täällä?” hän kysyy sitten. Kaidan katsoo ylös kahvikupistaan.

”Ei me vielä tiedetä.” Kaidan katsoo Shepardia, joka nyökkää. ”Aiotko heittää meidät ulos?” Kaidan naurahtaa, mutta siinä naurussa on jotain väkinäistä. Kaikki on niin pakonomaista nykyään, vaikka he selvisivät. He selvisivät, mutta millä hinnalla.

”En tietenkään”, Theresa sanoo heti. Hän hörppää teetä ja katsoo suoraan Shepardia silmiin. Shepard katsoo takaisin, vaikka jotenkin se koskee suoraan hänen sisintään. ”Minusta on mukavaa, kun te pojat olette täällä.”

Pojat. He ovat molemmat pitkälti yli kolmenkymmenen. Äidin silmissä lapsi ei kai ikinä vanhene.

”Ajattelin vain, että mikä teille olisi mukavinta.”

Kumpikaan heistä ei sano mitään. Hetken aikaa Shepard pystyy kuvittelemaan sen: hän ja Kaidan ja pieni talo, ehkä maaseudulla tai sitten rannan tuntumassa. He söisivät yhdessä aamupalaa, pannukakkuja ja hilloa. Ehkä jossain vaiheessa heillä olisi oma koirakin. He rakastelisivat joka ilta ja aamu, eikä kumpikaan heistä olisi niin hajalla. Ideaali tulevaisuus. Sellaisesta Shepardkin osaa haaveilla, mutta tietää ettei sellaisesta tule ikinä totta. Häntä ei ole luotu onnellisuuteen.

”Ehkä me ollaan vielä vähän aikaa sinun nurkissasi, äiti”, Kaidan sanoo lopulta, ehkä hänkin näki sama vision kuin Shepard ja tiesi, miten saavuttamaton se oli. Mutta Kaidan on aina yrittänyt pysyä positiivisena. Ehkä hän sittenkin uskoo.

Vielä vähän aikaa.

*

Shepardilla alkaa pikkuhiljaa mennä hermo Kaidaniin.

Hän on kärttyinen ja pahansisuinen, loukkaa Kaidania, minkä kerkeää ja Theresakin huomaa sen. Kumpikaan heistä ei kuitenkaan sano Shepardille mitään ja siksi hän jatkaa kiukutteluaan, kun polvea särkee niin hitosti ja Kaidan on aivan liian ylihuolehtivainen. Theresa vain tarjoaa lisää piirakan jämiä ja Kaidan käy paljon lenkillä, joskus itkee ennen unta ja Shepard ei tiedä mitä tehdä. 

Hän on ehkä rikki, mutta suurimman osan ajasta hän on vain niin tajuttoman _vihainen_.

 

Theresa löytää hänet yhtenä iltana puutarhan pihakeinusta istumasta. 

Hän on katsellut sitä maisemaa jo vähän aikaa; Kaidanin lapsuudenkodin pihalla on puita ja vanha vaaleansininen leikkimökki. Myös puutarhavaja ja kasvihuonekin. Kaidanin vanhemmat elivät kai hyvin perinteisesti. 2000-lukumaisesti. Shepardilla ei ole kenkiä, ei edes sukkia, hänen paljaat varpaansa tapaavat märän ruohon ja vähän paleltaa. Hänellä on päällään N7-huppari ja löysät housut. Polvea ei särje, ihme ja kumma. Kaidan lähti käymään lenkillä. Hän voi jopa juostakin.

”Hei.”

Shepard hätkähtää, kun Theresa istuutuu alas penkille hänen viereensä keinuun. Hän ei edes kuullut Theresan saapumista. Jossain kaukana joku lintu vaikertaa syysillan laulua.

”Hei”, Shepard sanoo takaisin. Theresa hymyilee. Se on hiljainen hymy, mutta siinä on samaan aikaan jotain lempeää ja pehmeää. Kaidanmaista. Theresa pitää Shepardista, Shepard tajuaa vasta nyt. Hän ihan oikeasti pitää Shepardista. Kaikki muut paitsi Shepardin lähimmät ystävät, ne jotka menivät hänen kanssaan Helvettiin ja takaisin, vähän pelkäävät häntä. Kadottavat sanansa, kun Shepard tulee lähelle. _Kyllä, komentaja._ Ja _Välittömästi, komentaja Shepard._ Garruksella on tapana sanoa, että Shepard oli paskiainen miehistölleen.

”Tekeekö Kaidan sinut onnelliseksi?” Theresa kysyy sitten, ihan yhtäkkiä. 

Shepard hätkähtää jälleen.

”Koska minulla on tunne, ettet ole pitkään aikaan ollut onnellinen”, Theresa jatkaa ja katsoo loputonta taivasta. Hänen harmaat hiuksensa ovat löysällä nutturalla ja tuuli kieputtelee suortuvia hienoisesti. ”Että et oikein enää tiedä miltä se tuntuu.”

”Minä –”

Theresa kurottaa pienen välimatkan koskettamaan Shepardin reittä. ”Huomasin, että Kaidan ei oikein tiedä mitä tehdä. Teidän tilanteessanne.”

Shepard ei oikein tiedä, mitä hänen pitäisi sanoa. Mutta Theresa ei näytä odottavan vastausta, hän vain jatkaa: ”Enkä minä missään tapauksessa syytä sinua mistään. Ymmärrän, että kaikki tämä on sinulle vaikeaa. Mutta Kaidan rakastaa sinua. Sen huomaa hölmökin. Kyllä te kaksi selviätte, jos sinä vain muistat, että tämä tilanne ei ole helppo hänellekään.”

Sitten Theresa nousee ylös keinusta ja venyttelee hartioitaan. Vasta nyt Shepard huomaa, että tällä on päällään vain vaaleanpunainen kylpytakki, vaikka tämä lokakuinen ilta on hyvin viileä. Jalassakin on vain kylpytossut.

”On kyllä nätti ilma”, Theresa sanoo taivaalle, joka on tänä iltana hyvin kaunis. Paljon tähtiä. 

Ovi heilahtaa kiinni tämän takana, kun tämä menee takaisin sisälle.

*

Seuraavana aamuna lettujen ohessa Kaidan kertoo löytäneensä vapaan talon maalta kaksikymmentäkolme kilometriä kaupungista etelään päin.

Shepardin mielessä välkähtelevät jälleen kuvat yhteisestä tulevaisuudesta, hänen hankalaksi luomaa nykyisyyttä, Kaidanin äidin sanoja ja suostuu ilman ehtoja välittömästi edes ajattelematta muuta. Keittiössä Theresa hymyilee.

**III**

Se talo on melkein 160 vuotta vanha. Seinät ovat punaiset ja kuisti valkoinen, molemmista maali on varissut ja rappeutunut ja puu paistaa läpi. Theresa sanoo, että siinä talossa on jotain romanttista. Piha on iso kuin mikä. Ränsistynyt puutarhavaja ja hirvittävän iso tyhjä kasvimaa vievät pihan pohjoisnurkan tilan kokonaan. Viinimarjapensaat ovat oransseja syksystä ja pihatie on sorainen ja ruskea. Siellä on kai joskus ollut hevosia, ainakin myös isohko talli löytyy ja vieressä on peltoja (jotka ovat kyllä tällä hetkellä aika mutaisia), joilla sellaisten kanssa olisi voinut kulkea. Melkein voi jopa kuvitella kavion jäljet painautuneena nurmikkoon.

Kaidan puhuu uudelleen maalaamisesta ja jostain remontista ennen talvea, mutta John ei ole varma onko sellainen edes tarpeellista. Hän nojaa kävelykeppiinsä ja ojentaa polveaan edes takaisin, kun Kaidan rymyää siellä pihavarastossa ja puhuu itsekseen, huikkaa silloin tällöin jotain olkansa yli Johnille. Theresa on tekemässä ruokaa sisällä ja ehkä kohta huutaa heidät syömään. Ehkä John voisi juoda Kaidanin kanssa tänään muutaman oluen.

Mutta tässä on hyvä olla nyt. John hymyilee itsekseen ja potkaisee kiven vierimään pientä kumparetta alas. Jalkaa vähän särkee, mutta se taitaa olla tässä vaiheessa jopa psykosomaattistakin, ainakin Johnin uuden terapeutin mukaan. Hänen nimensä on Lilith ja hänellä on kuulemma turian-aviomies Palavenissa tekemässä korjaustöitä. John pitää hänestä.

”Tässä kyllä riittää hommaa”, Kaidan sanoo varastosta, ääni vähän hajoillen, ja John katsahtaa tämän sinisen toppatakin verhoamaa selkää. John hieraisee polveaan. ”Onkohan meistä edes tähän?”

Kaidan kääntyy ympäri ja pyyhkäisee hiestä kimaltavaa otsaansa. Hänen silmäkulmissaan on naurunryppyjä ja suunpielissä hienovaraisia juonteita ja John tajuaa, että hitto. Heistä on tulossa vähän vanhoja. Ja sitten Kaidan hymyilee hänelle varovaisesti kuin ei tietäisi, mitä John sanoo kuin hän seuraavan kerran avaa suunsa ja jokin syyllisyyden tapainen velloo Johnin rinnassa.

Kaidan tulee esiin varastosta ja on kompastua kynnykseen. John naurahtaa, mikä saa Kaidanin vähän häkeltymään, mutta sitten myös hän alkaa hihittää omalla kömpelyydelleen. Hän harppoo Johnin luokse ja kiertää käsivartensa Johnin lanteille, vetää kiinni aivan iholle asti ja painaa kylmän nenänpään vasten Johnin kaulaa.

He katsovat yhdessä sitä uutta 160 vuotta vanhaa taloaan, jonka sisällä Theresa on tekemässä heille ruokaa, jota he kohta syövät yhdessä pöydän ääressä. Ja Johnista tuntuu, että asiat alkavat tästä hetkestä alkaen valjeta vähän kirkkaampina. Edelleenkään hän ei vielä voi _hyvin_ ja ehkä tämä päivä on vain hyvä päivä ja huomenna taas ei edes nousta sängystä. Ehkä huomenna hän ei jaksa Kaidania, tämän hellyyttä ja auringon häikäisevää valoa, sitä miten Kaidan yrittää niin paljon ja niin vähällä.

Mutta nyt. Kaidan suutelee hänen sänkistä poskeaan ja silittää päälakea lämpimällä kämmenellään. John tapaa Kaidanin sormet omillaan ja lomittaa ne. Puristaa lujasti. Nuuhkaisee Kaidanin kiharaisia ja sileitä hiuksia. Ehkä tänä iltana he rakastelisivat ja polvea ei särkisi ja Kaidan painautuisi ihan kiinni niin, että he olisivat vain yksi ihminen. Ehkä keväällä hankkisivat sen koiran.

Tänään on ihan hyvä päivä ja siksi kaiken tämän jälkeen John sanoo:

”Kyllä me selviämme.”


End file.
